


Lieutenant Colonel John Laurens

by ham4hamsandwich



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 15:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15933362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ham4hamsandwich/pseuds/ham4hamsandwich
Summary: One shot in which Lafayette discovers some things about Hamilton and Laurens's relationship.  (Old but I found it when cleaning out some files on my laptop)





	Lieutenant Colonel John Laurens

“Alexander?”

John Laurens sat at the edge of his cot next to Alexander Hamilton, who spent a lot of time writing in Lauren’s tent despite having his own. Hamilton had been given the day off, but insisted on working against Washington’s orders. John had already joked with him about ‘disobeying direct orders’, but now John’s joking tone had been replaced with worry. It was brought on by being left alone to his thoughts for so long in Hamilton’s silence. Alexander concentration broke as he looked up to the man that had addressed him, though he didn’t seem to mind the interruption.

“Yeah, John?” Alexander asked. 

“I think Lafayette is mad at me,” John said, staring at his hands as he rubbed his thumb in circles on the palm of his other hand. 

“Why would he be mad at you?”

“I don’t know,” John said. “But ever since I got back to from Combahee River, he seems to be avoiding me. Haven’t you noticed when he speaks to us he won’t even look at me? Maybe it's the men I let die… He was friends with some of them..”

“That’s not your fault,” Alexander said practically cutting John off. Cautiously placing his hand under Lauren’s chin, he lifted the other man’s face till their eyes met. “This is war, people die all the time, you can’t- you can’t blame yourself and neither can Laf. I’m sure that's not why he’s acting different.”

John thought for a moment. Alexander took the silence as his cue to continue writing. Finally John spoke, his voice so hushed and low that Alexander barely caught it. 

“Do you think he knows? About us?”

“John…”

“Alexander I’m serious! What if he saw something? You’re not exactly careful and I- I-”

“John.”

“What?”

Alexander set his letter and quill aside, cupping his boyfriend’s face in his hands. “We’ll be okay,” Alexander said soothingly rubbing circles into John’s cheek with his thumb. “He  doesn’t know and if he does I’ll write our way out.”

With that John couldn’t help but laugh. Feeling more at ease he leaned forward, kissing Alexander. As Alexander kissed back a clang of metal pulled the two boys back to reality. Lafayette stood in entry of John’s tent, having dropped a tray and its contents onto the floor. Food and water smashed on the floor while the plate and cup seemed to have rolled away. 

“Laf, I can explain,” Alexander said, his brain quickly working a mile a minute to find an explanation the frenchman would accept. 

“What are you doing?” There wasn't anger of Lafayette’s voice, nor disgust. The way his eyes knit together while his eyes went wide,lips perched together, he seemed more worried and alarmed than anything else, maybe even a little sad.  

Alexander stood up causing John to do the same.

“Lafayette please don’t tell anyone,” John said, his eyes pleading with Lafayette, though the frenchman didn’t acknowledge him. Instead his eyes stayed on Alexander waiting more an answer. Alexander chose the truth. 

“Cold in my professions, warm in my friendships, I wish, it might be in my power, by action rather than words, to convince you that I am in love with John Lauren,” said Alexander, taking John’s hand in his and noticing how Lafayette’s eyes darted down to their intertwining hands. “It started in April of 1779 and I regret none of it.”

“Please Lafayette hear us out its not-” John begain but Lafaytte cut him off without so much as glancing in his direction. 

“I know something was going on with you because of John but Alexander… Ever since John’s troops come back, you’ve been in this tent. You need to be around the rest of us. I miss you. Hercules misses you. You need to get out of this tent. And… we need to talk about this,” said Lafayette. 

“The four of us then, just like we used too,”said Alexander. 

“Okay,” Lafaytte said, a smile tugging on his cheeks but his eyes still filled with worry and sadness.

~~~~~

“How’s Alexander? I haven’t seen him since John’s troops got back from South Carolina,” Mulligan said, causing Lafayette to break down and sob.

“John may be dead, but I’m afraid we’ve lost Alexander too.” 


End file.
